CoQ-10 (coenzyme Q10) is a fat-soluble quinone that is structurally similar to vitamin K and commonly known as ubiquinone. CoQ-10 is found in most living organisms, and is essential for the production of cellular energy. CoQ-10 (2,3 dimethyl-5 methyl-6-decaprenyl benzoquinone) is an endogenous antioxidant found in small amounts in meats and seafood. Although CoQ-10 is found in all human cells, the highest concentrations of CoQ-10 occur in the heart, liver, kidneys, and pancreas. It is found naturally in the organs of many mammalian species.
CoQ-10 can be synthesized in the body or it can be derived from dietary sources. Situations may arise, however, when the need for CoQ-10 surpasses the body's ability to synthesize it. CoQ-10 can be absorbed by oral supplementation as evidenced by significant increases in serum CoQ-10 levels after supplementation.
CoQ-10 is an important nutrient because it lies within the membrane of a cell organelle called the mitochondria. Mitochondria are known as the “power house” of the cell because of their ability to produce cellular energy, or ATP, by shuttling protons derived from nutrient breakdown through the process of aerobic (oxygen) metabolism. CoQ-10 also has a secondary role as an antioxidant. CoQ-10, due to the involvement in ATP synthesis, affects the function of almost all cells in the body, making it essential for the health of all human tissues and organs. CoQ-10 particularly effects the cells that are the most metabolically active: heart, immune system, gingiva, and gastric mucosa
Several clinical trials have shown CoQ-10 to be effective in supporting blood pressure and cholesterol levels. Furthermore, CoQ-10 has also been shown to improve cardiovascular health. CoQ-10 has been implicated as being an essential component in thwarting various diseases such as certain types of cancers. These facts lead many to believe that CoQ-10 supplementation is vital to an individual's well being.
CoQ-10 is sparingly soluble in most hydrophilic solvents such as water. Therefore, CoQ-10 is often administered in a powdered form, as in a tablet or as a suspension. However, delivery of CoQ-10 by these methods limits the bioavailability of the material to the individual.
Carnitine is a water-soluble vitamin like compound that the body utilizes to turn fat into energy. Carnitine works as part of an enzymatic complex formed from carnitine acyltransferase 1, carnitine translocase and carnitine transferase 11.
Carnitine is often used for heart conditions and it may be useful to treat angina or chest pain. Research has also shown that carnitine is also useful in the treatment of congestive heart failure and intermittent claudication. Although carnitine does not increase blood flow, it is believe that it helps muscles to better function under difficult painful circumstances, such as those associated with claudication.
The actions of carnitine and CoQ-10 are interrelated. In fact, carnitine, through beta-oxidation of fatty acids, is able to restore the energy supplies necessary for cell-life, whereas Coenzyme Q is able to restore the ATP supplies necessary for the energetic metabolic processes of the cell.
There is a need in the art for an improved methodology to deliver increased amounts of bioavailable CoQ-10 and/or an amino acid, such as carnitine to an individual in need thereof.